Déjame volar
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Jeyne Fowler solo quería ser libre como un pájaro, poder volar sin que sus pasos estuvieran vigilados, sin que sus deseos fueran rechazados. Solo quería que la dejasen volar.


Este fic participa en el reto "Casas de Poniente" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada de CdHyF me pertenece, todo es de George R.R Martin.

* * *

**DÉJAME VOLAR.**

* * *

Cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de ostentar el apellido Fowler sabía el origen del lema de su casa que iba más allá de la lucha que Nymeria mantuvo contra los Rhoynar. Sin embargo, ese conflicto le dio un nuevo sentido al lema. Los Rhoynar quisieron apresarles, cortarles las alas, convertirlos en prisioneros en aquella tierra roja que era su hogar. No tenían derecho y por eso se unieron a la causa de Nymeria, para proteger su libertad.

Jeyne se sabía la cantinela de cabo a rabo. Sabía qué significaba ser un Fowler y qué significaba ser vasallos de los Martell, sabía perfectamente cuál era su posición social y cuál debía ser su comportamiento. Pero, pese a saberlo a la perfección, eso no evitaba que cada noche se escapara por la ventana para encontrarse con aquel joven que conoció en el callejón.

Jack es un joven dorniense que había logrado cautivar a la chica desde el momento en que, escapando de su padre, había chocado contra él provocando que el joven, enfurecido, quisiera robarla. Sin embargo, Jeyne había aprendido un poco de defensa personal y logró esquivar cada uno de los intentos de Jack por robarla y, finalmente, exhausto, se había sentado en el suelo y había comenzado a reír. Eso había provocado tal confusión en Jeyne que no pudo evitar reír con él.

Y desde ese momento, cada noche, ella huía de su casa y se encontraba con él en el callejón en el que se conocieron. Muchas noches hablaban o se sentaban en uno de los tejados y miraban fijamente la luna y las estrellas. Empero, hoy Jeyne tenía una misión especial. Había estado hablando con Elia Arena sobre Jack y esta le había preguntado qué tal era en la cama a lo que Jeyne no había sabido responder. No se había acostado con él y no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, Elia la había convencido para que lo hiciera y le había dicho que, en un futuro, si se casaba con alguien que no fuera Jack, conocía un truco para que su marido no sospechara que ya no era virgen. Eso fue lo que empujó a Jeyne a intentar aquella estupidez.

Mientras procuraba no cruzarse con ningún centinela pensaba que Jack le había atraído desde el primer momento, sin embargo, conocía a la perfección las palabras de su padre sobre el hecho de que era su heredera y debía honrar al título que obtendría. No es como si Jeyne fuera una rebelde, pero amaba a Jack y quería entregarse a él completamente.

Una mano la asió con fuerza mientras le tapaba la boca. Jeyne abrió los ojos con terror pensando que, quizás, había sido descubierta.

—Tranquila —le susurró una voz conocida haciéndole cosquillas en el oído y quitaba la mano de su boca— Soy yo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Jeyne mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

—Hay guardias en el callejón —contestó simplemente y, agarrando su mano, comenzó a caminar internándose en la oscuridad.

Jeyne apenas lograba ver lo que pisaba debido a que se estaban alejando mucho de las luces de la ciudad, pero se sentía segura mientras iba con Jack y sentía que no tenía nada que temer. Recordando su propósito se abrazó al cuerpo de su amado mientras caminaba, la llevara donde la llevara iba a llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras caminaban solo podían escuchar el sonido de los animales nocturnos y el roce de las hojas provocado por el aire.

Pronto, Jack la condujo hacia un punto de luz lejano donde se hallaba una casita de madera bastante abandonada.

—Aquí estaremos bien —dijo él mientras la dejaba pasar. Dentro de ella solo había una habitación presidida por la chimenea y un jergón en una de las esquinas de aquella improvisada casa. La chimenea se encontraba encendida siendo la causante de la luz que habían avistado.

—¿Vives aquí? —inquirió Jeyne mientras caminaba por aquella pequeña habitación. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta miró al joven y descubrió que este se encontraba sonrojado mirando el suelo fijamente. Jeyne, invadida por una profunda ternura, se acercó a él y le abrazó intentando decirle que no le importaba donde viviera.

Jack la miró a los ojos momento que Jeyne aprovechó para besarlo. Nada más sus labios hicieron contacto la joven pensó que Elia se había quedado corta describiendo la sensación que la embargó. Fue como si un montón de olas inundaran su ser y arrastraran hasta el último resquicio de la razón para que las emociones pudieran tomar el mando. No fue consciente del momento en el que comenzó a desvestirlo, ni si quiera era consciente del beso que le estaba dando, solo podía sentir. Solamente sentirle.

Jack cogió las manos de Jeyne y las apartó.

—No podemos hacer eso —dijo entre besos mientras que la joven lo ignoraba y volvía a su tarea de desvertirlo.

—Sí, podemos —replicó simplemente.

—Jeyne, eres la heredera de tu padre, te casarás con un hombre que te merezca y tendrás que darle hijos. Esto es bonito mientras dure, pero no puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacerte esto, marcarte de esta forma —le contestó el cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Jack —suspiró ella mientras bajaba la mirada consciente más que nunca del abismo que los separaba, más allá de la condición social, ella le quería y estaba segura de ser correspondida, sin embargo, no sabía si podrían llegar a ser felices alguna vez, lo dudaba —No me importa qué me pasará en el futuro, te quiero a ti, aquí y ahora.

—A mí sí me importa lo que te pase, Jeyne —replicó el chico mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios. Jeyne, derrotada se dejó besar mientras entrelazaba las manos en su cuello.

Un golpe seco inundó la pequeña habitación cuando la habitación fue abierta de golpe dando paso a dos hombres armados. Jeyne palideció al reconocerlos como la guardia de su padre. Se habían metido en un buen lío y, lo que es peor, había arrastrado con ella a Jack, todo por culpa de sus caprichos infantiles. Mientras era arrastrada de nuevo a su casa vio como Jack recibía un par de golpes hasta desmayarse. Gritó intentando que el guarda la soltara para poder acercarse a Jack pero solo consiguió que el guarda la cargara sobre su hombre y siguiera caminando bajo la luz de la luna hacia su casa.

* * *

Apenas escuchaba las palabras de su padre dándole el discurso de siempre. No podía escucharle. No _quería_ escucharle. La rabia bullía en su interior mientras el llanto pulsaba por salir. No quería llorar delante de él, no quería darle esa satisfacción. No. Sería fuerte hasta que se encontrara en su habitación, entonces podría llorar, gritar, patalear y luchar contra las manos que apresaban sus alas y le impedían ser libre.

Cuando su padre terminó su diatriba Jeyne se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación sin si quiera despedirse de su progenitor, de aquel que puso la semillita para que ella naciera. En el interior sabía que solo quería lo mejor para ella y, ciegamente, había hecho oídos sordos al corazón de su hija y había matado al único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que la amaba.

Jeyne aún podía sentir la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Jack, su muda petición de perdón. Sin embargo, no había gritado, ni si quiera se había defendido cuando su padre había ordenado su muerte, solo la había mirado y le había murmurado un simple _te quiero_. En ese momento, Jeyne había querido correr hacia él pero los guardias se lo impidieron y fue testigo de cómo introducían la serpiente por su ropa para que le mordiera. Era una muerte rápida e indolora, pero muerte al fin y al cabo. La luz abandonó los ojos de marrones de Jack mientras la miraba y Jeyne no podía eliminar de su mente aquella mirada llena de ilusión mezclada con la otra vacía y carente de expresión. No podía olvidar la sonrisa ladeada que le ofrecía siempre que se cruzaban por la ciudad cuando iba con su padre. No podía olvidar cuando jugueteaba con su pelo rubio ceniza para luego terminar revolviéndose. No podía olvidar su risa, musical y a la vez grave que retumbaba contra las paredes. No podía olvidar el tono de su voz al decirla _te quiero._

Jeyne entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control. Sentía la estancia pequeña, asfixiante, quería escaparse y correr hacia los brazos de Jack, estar con él y no volver jamás a aquella casa. Quería ser libre, cómo los pájaros.

Precisamente el canto de estos fue lo que hizo que Jeyne se levantara de la cama y se acercara a la ventana. Fuera, comenzaba a amanecer y los pájaros salían de sus nidos para despertar a todos los seres vivos.

El color rosado del alba inundaba el cielo mientras la brisa acariciaba la tierra, los edificios y a los pocos madrugadores que salían de sus casas.

Inconscientemente, Jeyne se subió al saliente de su ventana, como había hecho otras muchas veces para escapar con Jack, con los ojos cerrados. Quería sentir la brisa golpear su rostro como una caricia violenta.

Abrió los ojos y elevó la vista al rosado cielo mientras un pájaro lo cruzaba, libre, surcando las nubes. Jeyne quería ser cómo él y se imaginó volando hacia Jack, por fin libre de todo, solo serían ella y Jack y nadie más.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Jeyne dio un paso hacia el vacío y se dejó caer mientras murmuraba:

—Déjame volar —porque para ella el lema adquiría un nuevo significado.

Un golpe sordo contra el jardín provocó que todos los pájaros que habían estado ahí posados observando el escenario echaran a volar abriendo sus alas, acompañando al alma de Jeyne que, libre del peso de aquel cuerpo, flotaba hacia su destino: Jack.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: No soy nada fan de que una mujer dé su vida por un hombre pero no se me ocurría qué otra cosa escribir así que espero que os guste.


End file.
